saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Attach
'Attach' is a family of Martial Arts developed in Ayepeessee with purported origins in mythic Masalwawas. In Classical Masalwawan, it means "True Martial Arts" - the martial arts thrown by Daniss into the world that has been undiluted by worldly misunderstanding. It has a modern philosophy of 'attaching' blows to the target. Origins The most ancient Attach texts link the style to the god Daniss in his Derubamesh aspect. In the Masalwawan cult, it is said that Derubamesh threw the very first Martial Arts at the world for humans to pick up and learn. Using these, humans could fend for themselves. He is also said to fling Martial Arts at his opponents using his selves. Attach was his favored Martial arts for such purposes, a beloved position only shared by Tenshou Juuji Ho'ou. In a more historical context, Attach has been linked to various Masalwawan sects, including those in the Adeept Caste and the Clergy. The earliest recorded codified attach is called 'Surprise Attach', which was said to have been taught to the legendary Opace Marmes (Strong Warriors), then passed on to the early warrior Monks of the Daness era. The Adeepts, sorcerors of the Masalwawan faith, secretly trained their own warriors in what is today known as 'Dark Angel Technique'. There was constant friction between the sects of the Masalwawan faith, and thus, many schools of Attach were formed. Common Philosophy Attach differs from other Martial Arts in that the approach of striking is explained as 'attaching' injury and destruction to a target. Thus, each 'attachment' is a product of power and skill that is 'given' to an opponent. An attachment must be powerful and meaningful, crafted with strength and finesse from your own body's movements. Since an opponent has many obstructions and safeguards in a fight, the art also teaches the most proper delivery of your attachment. However, the definition of 'Attachment' and proper 'Delivery' is disputed amongst the many schools of Attach. Styles The true number of Attach is said to be like the many star-selves of Daniss in the night sky. Thus, this section will only detail the most popular ones. Surprise Attach Surprise Attach prides itself as being the oldest, most developed branch, with a lineage traced back to the soldiers of Masalwawas itself. It was codified and practiced by the ancient warrior monks of the Daness era, then transmitted to various Martial Artists who passed it down through the years. Surprise Attach is said to be like a feast prepared behind one's back, that dawns upon you with loud music and cheer. It uses explosive attachments and quick, surprising movements for delivery. A single strike will disarm and disorient the foe, leaving no room for counterattack. Dark Angel Technique Dark Angel Technique was a style secretly developed by the Adeepts of the Masalwawan faith. According to their Philosophy, the names of the Dark Angel hold real metaphysical power over the elements. Thus, they express the names of the Dark Angel through their Attach. It is said that the Derpman was the first person to reveal this art to the public, saving this art from being forever lost with the decline of the Adeept caste. Dark Angel Technique is described as a dark world shrouded in mist, hiding one's greatest fears. Its delivery is deception and mystery, its attachment as varied as the many names of the Dark Angel. Dark Angel Technique has many sub-schools that attempt to express a single name of the dark angel in their Attach. Derpman claimed to be a master of the 'Wings of the Dark Angel', which allowed him to move at inhuman speed. Hundred Manifested Attachments of Basool The Mythic Attach practiced by Domis Basool himself, as detailed in the epic of the Sauh Derps Origins. It is an Attach that could only be practiced by Derubameshes, due to its use of Emanations. The art is mysterious and semi-mythical due to the rarity of Derubameshes. Certain techniques could only be performed by the god himself, due to the sheer number of emanations required. Asonto Gohst A strange, exotic Attach developed in the dark continent. Asonto Gohst was one of the many Attach said to have been created by Daniss the Dark Angel. Its favored delivery method is the Rattan Disk.